Polaris
by Moonchild10
Summary: It is often said that office relationships rarely work out. Higuchi x Reiji Namikawa.
1. Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. That would be Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **

**Yes, you read correctly, this story is Kyousuke Higuchi x Reiji Namikawa. Feel free to give it a chance… I find the pairing interesting. **

**I react to reviews the same way L would react to a strawberry-filled shortcake. Please feed me?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What Reiji enjoyed the most, out of all the moments of his day, was that brief time after the other employees had gone home, and the large meeting room near the top of the Yotsuba building was empty.

Tonight, he was fully looking forward to his few moments of solitude before he returned to an apartment filled with yapping dogs and screeching landlords. He relished his peace, and as he stepped into the large room, he could feel the calm wash over him like warm water. To his surprise, though, the light in the room was still on. Either someone had forgotten to turn it off or...

Dammit. There was someone in the room. Feeling the irritation building up inside his stomach, he pushed a lock of long ebony hair from his face and stepped forward a bit, only to find that it was Higuchi who was interrupting his sacred time alone in the room. The other man sat in his usual chair at the table, a stack of checks perched before him as he wrote down something in a notebook. Reiji decided he must be tallying up just how much money he had made in the preceding week.

"Good evening, Higuchi-san," Reiji said civilly, unable to ignore his urge to be polite even with the irritation coursing through him like fire.

"Namikawa-san," Higuchi looked up from his work, his pen poising on the tablet before him. He dropped the pen and quickly clapped the notebook shut, sliding it into his bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some peace and quiet, which I see you are also enjoying tonight. What are _you_ doing here so late?"

Higuchi blinked at his colleague for a moment before answering, running a hand nervously across his spiked hair. "Just... balancing a few checks, that's all," he said, obsessively straightening a stack of papers in front of him. 

_"Him and his damn money,"_ Reiji couldn't help but think. He moved forward, closer to the chair Higuchi sat in, and crossed his arms stiffly, as was his habit. _"I don't doubt there's nothing he would do for money."_ As his eyes trailed over the pile of checks, a small idea struck him... something that might make this night a little more entertaining.

Reiji moved closer to Higuchi, stepping beside him and leaning down, placing his elbows on the table so he was looking him straight in the eye. The other man looked at him blankly for a moment, and Reiji steeled himself, leaning forward and kissing his colleague on the lips.

Higuchi's eyes widened, his body froze, and he sat as though frozen in time as Reiji closed a hand around his tie and kept kissing him, brushing his tongue against Higuchi's lips for good measure.

_"We're going to see just how much you really love money..."_ he thought as he pulled away, looking the other straight in the eye. He took a breath and said in most serious tone, "Higuchi, if you have sex with me, I will give you one half-million yen."

Higuchi looked at him for a moment and blinked in surprise. By the time he had regained his composure, Reiji was wondering why in the world he had decided to try this little test in the first place. "Alright," Higuchi said, surprise still dancing in his narrow eyes.

Reiji let go of Higuchi's tie and pulled back, crossing his arms once more. "You, Higuchi-san, are despicable."

"Excuse me?" 

"You're willing to have _sex_ with me for _money_. You do realize that that's precisely the nature of a prostitute's job? You are, if possible, far greedier than I initially thought. This is farther than I thought even _you_ would lower yourself."

Higuchi was moving suddenly, standing up in his chair and moving slowly toward Reiji, who merely kept his arms crossed and tried not to anticipate the painful things the older man might be planning on doing to him. What he did do, incidentally, was grab Reiji by the front of his suit. "You honestly think…" there was a bizarre, wary look on Higuchi's face. "That this is about the money?"

Reiji could do little more than stare, his eyes wide, his usual composure gone as Higuchi shoved him backward, pushing him against the wall and crushing his body against his, inducing a small moan from the ebony-haired man. "H-Higuchi-san?"

Higuchi pressed his mouth into Reiji's, one hand weaving into his hair as the other worked furiously on the buttons of Reiji's jacket. "You can keep your half-million yen," he muttered in between fervent kisses. "But we are going to have sex regardless… you should remember to _never_ offer things you don't intend to give."

Far from Reiji's mind flew all semblance of conscious thought as he moaned softly and kissed Higuchi back, weaving his fingers through short, spiky hair as the older businessman finished with the buttons of his jacket and the shirt underneath. Higuchi's mouth suddenly disappeared, and a few seconds later a hot tongue slid itself across Reiji's skin. He gasped softly as the tongue worked itself down to the hip bones that protruded slightly from his slacks, and then disappeared altogether as Higuchi's hands went to work on his belt.

Somewhere in the back of Reiji's mind, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what in the world justified having sex with another man in his place of work. Why it was simply alright do this without so much as a warning, a plan, or anything else that might have made it appear is if he knew what was going on. But there was none of this… there was only sweat and heavy breathing against his neck as he felt his pants pool around his ankles and reached out his own desperate, shaking hands to remove the offending clothing that covered Higuchi's body. 

"Interesting choice of underwear, Namikawa-san," Higuchi commented with a slight chuckle in response to the younger man's red, silken briefs.

"Shut up."

In another five minutes, Reiji was beginning to have second thoughts. He couldn't deny the electric shocks that sparked up in his body every time he felt a bit of Higuchi's skin brush against his, couldn't deny how much his breath hitched whenever their lips brushed in that deafening, breathless rhythm. He _wanted_ to fight the overwhelming effect it had on him. But he didn't.

In another two minutes, the two men were completely naked, and things had escalated to the point where Reiji couldn't have run if he wanted to. His body by now was responding so fiercely that he could do nothing but tremble and keep kissing his colleague over and over again as their foreplay reached a blinding intensity and he could no longer breathe.

In another six minutes, Reiji was being fucked.

He couldn't deny he had imagined it would be something like this… his back flat against the cold wood of the table, the impressive task of trying to ignore the pain and focus on something else (he and Higuchi's frenzied breathing, for example). When this didn't work, he allowed his eyes to drift sideways out the window, focusing on a star that was significantly brighter than the rest. _"Polaris"_, he remembered vaguely from when he was younger. He kept his eyes on that star… its sparkling significance dulled the pain.

It wasn't, he decided, completely unpleasant, doing this with another man. It was painful, to say the least, but there was a bittersweet, dramatic kind of excitement that coursed through his veins at the moment, a kind of warm, underlying pleasure that was part of this electrifying, exhilarating moment. And he couldn't deny the spark of thrill that shot through him as he heard Higuchi moan his name during those final seconds.

All in all, Reiji decided as the two wordlessly cleaned themselves with most of the tissues that sat in a box on the table, it hadn't been a bad decision. His head still spun with the gravity of what they had just done, a thousand small stars dancing before his vision. They put on their separate clothing in silence, and this time Reiji shot Higuchi a look, and he didn't dare comment on his red underwear.

The two left together, walking through the hallways, Higuchi with that odd brown leather bag of his and Reiji with his strict briefcase. The silence was far less awkward than Reiji would have expected it to be, and he had to give Higuchi credit for making normal, acceptable small talk and actually greeting other employees they met in the elevator. The two men parted ways in front of the building, heading for separate parking garages, with the same polite, short greeting they normally would have used. But of course, there was something different there this time, and it almost made him smile slightly as he watched Higuchi's retreating back.

The stars were bright tonight, even as the street lights came on and dulled them, they were still visible. A million tiny, sparkling pinpricks of light, and Reiji's eyes scanned their numbers until his eyes came to rest once more on that Northern Star. His stomach flipped slightly at the sight of it, because now he found that attached to it were a thousand new memories… intricate images and feelings burned into his mind. Most vividly, it called to mind Higuchi's smell… an expensive cologne that made him reminisce on the summer nights he'd spent in the backyard as a child.

He managed to keep half an eye on their star all the way home, while the radio droned softly and the lights of passing cars lit the interior of the car with their soft glare. And as he neared his apartment, he allowed himself a small smile up at that night sky.

Perhaps he had found more peace tonight than he had expected.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I may extend this into a 5-chapter story or so. Would anyone be interested in reading more? Go ahead and give me your thoughts… any at all.**


	2. Closet

**Disclaimer: Ahoy!**

**Hooray! Chapter 2! I'm sorry for the long delay. I was distracted by a ton of other fics. I'll try to update sooner for chapter 3. "Namiguchi" is starting to become a cute couple in my eyes, though I started this story as a request for a random Higuchi pairing XD these two are growing on me.**

**If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. (:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_You set my soul at ease_

_Just darkness out of you_

_Put your desperate spell on me_

_You feel it too_

_I know you do_

Of course Reiji had anticipated that the next time they were forced to interact at work would be slightly awkward. He had not expected, however, that Higuchi would seem almost completely unaffected. It had been three days since their previous encounter, and Higuchi managed to keep his eyes on anything but Reiji and act casual when he did speak to him. Reiji was insulted.

It almost made him seethe, sitting there directly across the table from him, to see him sitting with his usual air of superiority, picking at his nails every now and then, and acting as though the infamous night had not even happened. He did not raise to the bait when Reiji attempted (repeatedly) to catch his eye, and he kept his eyes completely averted for the most part. It was true that it was a very important meeting regarding a business partnership with Ueda Industries, but it certainly wasn't so important that Reiji should be completely _ignored_. He wasn't often ignored by those whose attention he truly wanted, and he resented it deeply.

"And if you'll look at this graph, you'll see that Yotsuba's sales and profits have more than doubled in the past six years…" Mido Shingo, Yotsuba's vice president of Corporate Strategy, spoke with confidence as he explained the contents of the graph. Reiji tried to keep his mind away from personal matters and focus it on work, where he was needed. He knew well that he was Yotsuba's most talented member, and took a bit of comfort in the fact that without him many important business deals would be lost. He tried to focus on Mido's words and on the importance of gaining this partnership with Ueda, but at the moment focus was nearly impossible.

"_Damn you, Higuchi," _he thought, casting the other man a cold look he didn't see. _"Damn you. I've never lost focus this much over something like this before. I don't know what it is or what kind of sick power you have over me, but I swear I will __**not**__ be the one who suffers because of this." _he cracked his knuckles and sat back in his chair, keeping his eyes on Mido as he watched him finish his speech.

"And now if you'll turn your attention to Namikawa Reiji, our vice president of Sales, he'll talk to you about the financial benefits of a business partnership with Yotsuba," Mido said in closing, and gestured politely toward Reiji, who stood (after casting Higuchi a determined look) and walked over to stand before the graph, bowing to the Ueda representatives.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he began. He gestured to the graph briefly before moving it to the table to reveal another behind it. As he turned to face the table where everyone in the room was currently seated, he saw that Higuchi's eyes were trained determinedly on him. He continued stubbornly, "As Mido-san already explained, since 1998 Yotsuba's profits and sales have more than doubled. We are now at a 30 percent yearly growth rate for sales, and if we continue to progress at this rate we will most likely reach a 110 percent yearly growth rate by 2020. As partners of the company Ueda would receive 10 percent of all annual income as well as the financial security that comes from investing in such a prominent company."

Reiji pointed vaguely to several numbers, hoping they were relevant to his speech; the only thing he could truly focus on were Higuchi's eyes on him. "And with our promotion of Ueda, your company will inevitably grow. There is nothing but opportunity for Ueda in this deal."

One of the Ueda representatives asked a question and he answered it, though he was only aware of dark eyes boring into him; not looking at him but looking through, to his very soul. He felt as though he was being mentally undressed, viciously analyzed, almost violated. For a moment he dared to look up to meet Higuchi's eyes, and there he found fire smoldering. He had to look away, and turned quickly back to the chart before him before he was overcome. His indiscretion on that night (on the very table he now rested his elbows on) had been uncharacteristic of him, to allow someone to overpower him so when he was the one who was usually in control. It sickened and yet intrigued him, and those eyes that watched him now made him feel the irresistible wish to relinquish control once more. Somewhere, somewhere deep within himself there was an endless well of desire that Higuchi had somehow set free, and he wasn't sure whether to allow it to consume him or to resent Higuchi deeply. It was a delicate decision.

The appropriate reaction was made clear when, as he took at seat upon finishing his presentation, Higuchi caught his eye with a seductive wink that would have otherwise sickened him but at the moment set his soul on fire. What in the world was happening to him? He found himself staring back into those dark green eyes, determined not to be the one afraid of this fire, determined not to back down, when Higuchi broke the stare and flicked his eyes upward.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I have to be off. Namikawa-san and I have some important business to attend across town, and it seems to have slipped our minds. We're going to be late as it is, so we'll have to catch up about this later," the green-eyed man said, standing quite abruptly and flicking Reiji a look that said quite plainly 'blow our excuse and I'll strangle you'. Trying desperately not to laugh at his coworker's pathetic excuse, Reiji nodded courteously and stood as well. He gave a gracious bow to the Ueda representatives.

"Yes, please excuse us. We apologize for leaving so abruptly," he said before following Higuchi out of the room, wondering exactly what the older man was planning. They walked through the hallways, occasionally passing fellow employees and making idle small talk as they passed. Reiji was beginning to wonder if there was any point to skipping out on the meeting early at all when suddenly Higuchi's hand was around his forearm and he was being dragged through a door to the left. And then the door was slammed behind him and they were enveloped in darkness.

The space was small (Reiji attempted to back up and collided with something almost immediately) and very dark, smelling of ink and copy paper. He shot Higuchi an incredulous look, not caring that he couldn't see him. "Higuchi-san, are we in a supply closet?"

There was no answer. He took this as embarrassed confirmation.

"We are, aren't we?" he sighed in irritation, groping for the door handle. "Honestly, Higuchi-san, what in the world are you-"

Reiji never got to finish his sentence. Because as he spoke, Higuchi suddenly reached out, pulling him against him roughly and meshing their lips together in the darkness. Despite his earlier thoughts about not wanting to appear affected, Reiji could not resist the temptation to collapse in the slightly awkward embrace and allow himself to be thoroughly, passionately kissed. When Higuchi was finished (and Reiji was fittingly breathless), Reiji couldn't help but comment on the current situation.

"Higuchi-san, we're kissing in a closet."

"Wonderful observational skills you have."

"Why are we doing this again? I assumed it was a one-time thing. I assumed it was all just lust-"

"I assumed the same. And we're both probably right. But if lust hasn't fully been satisfied-- and judging by the tension this morning, it's obvious it hasn't for both of us-- then what's the harm in trying until it is?" Higuchi's hold on him tightened very slightly, barely noticeable but Reiji felt it in his vulnerable state.

"Neither of us are gay," Reiji pointed out, hoping to God that Higuchi wasn't. If he was, things were definitely going to get more complicated than he would like to deal with. He might just have to start avoiding him altogether… not that he would mind. The older man routinely got on his nerves.

"Does that really matter? We've done it once before, and you didn't seem to have a problem with it then. What's the difference now? It's just sex, Namikawa-san," Higuchi reasoned, his voice becoming more and more sensual as he leaned closer, finishing the last word with their lips brushing. One large hand snaked artfully up the back of Reiji's jacket, fingers brushing his bare back. He shivered slightly as Higuchi brushed his lips teasingly against his own. "Come on." Higuchi's tongue flicked lightly across Reiji's lips, and he caved in completely, crushing his mouth against Higuchi's and shoving him back against what he assumed was a row of shelves.

"No more talking…" he muttered before his tongue found Higuchi's and they began a fierce battle of kisses, pressed tightly and desperately against each other. It felt to Reiji as though they were attempting to become part of each other as they stood in that dark closet, growing more and more breathless with the intensity of their passion play. He became aware (somewhere between when Higuchi sucked possessively on his neck and when he returned fervently to his lips) that he had never in his life felt quite so desperate and so turned on as he did with Higuchi's muscular body pressed up against his own. He was breathless, intoxicated, and found it impossible to stop as those strong fingers worked clumsily on his buttons in the dark.

His jacket and shirt were not discarded this time, only pushed aside to give Higuchi access to his chest. He moved his lips achingly slowly against his flesh, igniting more fire with every touch, drawing more breath out of him until he was panting as Higuchi swirled his tongue around one nipple and then took it into his mouth, sucking gently and making him give a soft, involuntary moan. He moved on to the other nipple as one hand's fingers pinched the one already wet with saliva. Higuchi's free hand was moving, trailing down Reiji's chest and stomach and to the rim on his pants. And then Reiji gasped as the hand diligently stroked _there_, in just the right spot, and then fumbled with the button and zipper of Reiji's pants.

This was so much different from the previous affair. It was sultry and desperate, not just a random encounter. One made by choice, planned, and that in itself made it staggeringly intense. There was a scorching heat that blazed everywhere Higuchi's hands touched this time. He could barely stand the wait as Higuchi managed to get his pants down to his knees, his ministrations still focused on Reiji's nipples. And then suddenly that mouth slid downward, directing its attention elsewhere.

Hot. Wet. Intense. Reiji moaned wantonly at the heat of Higuchi's mouth. He wanted to hold back his naturally extreme reaction, but it was nearly impossible. He knew someone would most likely hear them, but to his own surprise he didn't even care. This heat was enough, these sensations were enough. It was all more than enough to make up for any unpleasant consequences. Higuchi's movements were quick and wonderful, and it was far more than he could handle without feeling as though he was going over the edge.

"H-Higuchi-san…" he moaned, arching his back. And at his words the warmth was suddenly gone, replaced by the cold of the air and a deep sense of loss. He nearly cried. "Why did you stop?" keeping his voice steady was no easy feat, but he managed it.

"I can't have you finishing before we've even done anything yet." Higuchi's voice was sultry as black leather and twice as suggestive as he moved upward. He pressed himself against Reiji once more for a wealth more of fervent kisses as he fumbled with the button on his pants. Reiji was aware of the metallic 'shing' of the zipper, and groaned in anticipation as Higuchi turned him to face the shelves. He clung to the edge of one tightly with both hands and braced himself.

It was nowhere near as painful as it had been the first time, easier for him to resist crying out. He didn't have to try as hard this time to keep his mind away from the pain, because the burning pleasure was enough to keep his mind blank of all other conscious thought. He moaned, trying to keep his voice steady as his chest hit the shelves with every motion and he felt high, higher than God or the clouds or anything in existence. He and Higuchi's grunts created a symphony that lifted to the heavens from that dark, stuffy supply closet that was, for that brief time, their world alone.

The desperate, breathless sex was aching, blissful, and over far too quickly, leaving him to collapse both in relief and exhaustion against the shelves. Higuchi pressed himself against him from behind, resting himself against him. For a fleeting moment, Reiji was content. And then Higuchi moved away and zipped his pants, and the illusion was gone. All that was left was for him to clumsily button his own shirt and get his pants into place, left with a strange hollow feeling that didn't dissipate. Not on the walk to his office to grab his papers, not as he walked to the parking garage, not as he turned on the radio and found his favorite song playing. Only when he fixed his eyes on Polaris and followed it home.

"Higuchi-san…" he muttered, his voice hushed in the interior of his car. "What are you doing to me?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What is he doing to him indeed? Someone needs to get a muzzle for that guy. Closet sex FTW XD**


End file.
